abuelo tengo un vampiro metido en la casa
by Xanxisk-chan
Summary: han ocurrido susesos estraños en la ciudad de domino... quienes seran?..advertencia yaoi
1. los estraños acontecimientos

Les ruego mil disculpas... por el fic anterior pero... decidí cambiarlo a este... que según yo lo encuentro mucho mejor... no es parodia... pero es interesante y creativo... bueno creo... ya menos habla y mas escritura U

Xanxisk: hola!!... bueno aquí estoy con mi nuevo fan fics... que lindo... solo que esta vez no vendrá cuitavo a acompañarnos... pero en vez... de él va a venir una amiga muy querida... su nombre es flor... flor lamilla mi mejor amigui!!!

Flor: hola xanxa!!... oye con que esta va a hacer tu historia... eh?

Xanxisk: pues si flor... quiero que la leas, y que los demás dejen rewiers!!!, ah también va a venir la Pía, flor...

Flor: si?... ah genial... bueno espero que te vaya bien en tu historia... xaooo...!!!

Xanxisk: sip... ya amigui nos vemos adiós queridos lectores y espero que lean y dejen rewiers!!! Mata ne!!

ïï¢**-"Abuelo tengo un vampiro metido en la casa"-**ïï¢

Capitulo 1

"Los extraños acontecimientos"

Transcurría un día común en la familia de los moto... no había mucho suceso ocurrido... pero nadie sabia que era lo que estaba pasando en esta ciudad que, desde el día martes comenzaron las matanzas... la gente ya no salía con frecuenta a más tardar desde las 7.00 de la tarde, pues generalmente ocurría a esa hora. Las victimas se encontraban con dos pequeños orificios en el cuello, como si lo hubiera mordido un murciélago, gracias a esto las escuelas decidieron que mejor seria cerrar por la tarde, cosa que no hubieran más casos de jóvenes así... entonces Yugi siempre llegaba temprano a casa... a acompañar a Salomón su abuelo, que para también lo cuidara si le pasaba algo, pues como digo... habían demasiadas matanzas aun que sea día.

Yugi caminaba sin mas preocupaciones a la parada del autobús, como siempre lo hacia acompañado de tea, pues a pesar de todo era su amiga y se preocupaba siempre de él. Se sentaron en las bancas a conversar sobre los extraños sucesos que habían ocurrido ayer durante la noche.

Tea: Yugi viste las noticias hoy?

Yugi: si, por que tea?-dijo mirando la calle de vez en cuando si pasaba el autobús-

Tea: hay pues que acaso no viste la noticia en que ayer, encontraron una joven muerta, a causa de quedar sin sangre, que más encima le encontraron 2 orificios en el cuello...?-te estaba bastante metida en esto-

Yugi: ah!! Si lo vi, pobre mujer, que pena... pero que será lo que esta matando a tanta gente?-dijo preocupado el pobre Yugi-

Tea: no lo sé Yugi, pero según los investigadores, dicen que no es un animal o fantasma si no que una persona, pues tenía los colmillos bien largos y las uñas también, además se marcaban manos en el rostro y los labios de las victimas tenían roto el labio como si, los supuestos vampiros la besaran - dijo poniéndose preocupada pero mirando por si pasaba su autobús-

Yugi: si, que horror!...-dijo Yugi preocupándose- pero... Sabes también escuche que uno andaba por estos lados... que mal...-justo en ese entonces Yugi sintió una presencia detrás suyo- aH!!-pero cuando se dio vuelta no encontró nada- que extraño-

Tea: que pasa Yugi?-

Yugi: no nada, es que sentí algo detrás mío...-dejando de lado un poco ese extraño presentimiento siguieron conversando de lo anterior- bueno, de cualquier forma hay que

Cuidarse –

Tea: si, podría ser un psicópata...

En medio de esa conversación vino el autobús de tea... quien dijo ella un "Adiós Yugi nos vemos mañana", con una respuesta de "claro tea, hasta mañana". Luego de que la amiga de Yugi se fuera espero el suyo, pero era extraño pues siempre pasaba a la hora que estaba sentado, bien aun así miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 6:50. Se preocupo, pues sabia él perfectamente que tenia que llegar a casa antes de las 7.00 aun estaba a tiempo, pero en el paso que llegaba el autobús duraría más.

Al fin llego el autobús, pues vino de inmediato... se subió, pago y se sentó... estaba asustado, pero no se tenía que preocupar mucho, ya que aun no pasaban las matanzas en

Ese lugar en el que estaba. Llego a su objetivo y se bajo, camino hasta su casa pero en medio de su caminata de nuevo, percibió a esa extraña presencia solo que ahora se sentía más fuerte como si estuviera atrás, con esto Yugi se puso mas nervioso y temeroso, su caminata se acelero, pero aun así le faltaban 2 cuadras mas para llegar a su casa... y cuando iba a correr esa extraña presencia desapareció dejando a un Yugi temeroso y en borde de lagrimas.

Yugi llego a salvo a casa, si ningún rasguño o algo raro en su piel, aun su corazón estaba acelerado por esa gran persecución... pero estaba bien, su abuelo quien estaba muy preocupado va y lo ve en esta condición y le dice:

Salomón: Yugi!!... nieto donde estabas??!!- Salomón se preocupaba mucho por su única familia-

Yugi: lo siento mucho abuelito pero, Salí tarde de la escuela y el autobús no pasaba!!!-Yugi aun estaba con esa agitación en su respiración-

Salomón: OH muchacho, me preocupaste mucho, no sé que hubiera hecho si te pasara algo, ahora con todas estas muertes en esta ciudad... uno no puede estar tranquilo!!!-Salomón estaba demasiado exaltado, pues puede que Yugi sea otra victima mas, el era tan infantil, tan delicado, como no poder matarlo?-bueno, es tarde mejor anda a tu habitación yo por mientras te caliento la comida esta bien?-Yugi asiente ya mas calmado y se dirige a su habitación-

Mientras Yugi subía por las bancas de madera de la escalera... pensaba en esa extraña presencia, definitivamente se trataba de un ser humano... pues no era algo como un animal... ni fantasma en primer lugar, "eso" respiraba no agobiado si no que como relajado, en segundo lugar... tenía 2 piernas largas y 2 brazos que llegaban a la cintura, se podía ver ya que tenia sombra... entonces se trataba de un ser humano...

Al fin Yugi llego a su habitación sentándose en la cama, dejando de lado un poco esos pensamientos... se dejo caer en su cama, sintiendo su suave almohada tocando su cara... pero sorprendidamente no se dio cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta, dejando escapar una leve brisa... pues este se quedo dormido... sabiendo que estaba protegido en su casa, en su habitación... con su abuelo... como siempre...

Salomón:-desde abajo- Yugi!!!-llamando- la cena esta lista ven a comer!!!- con este grito Salomón logro despertar a Yugi, quien dormía placidamente sobre su cómodo lecho-

Yugi: mmm...-Yugi se despertó de inmediato... y se levanto aun con pequeños bostezos- ya abuelito ya voy!!!-gritando desde arriba- va!... esta un poco fresco... que será?... bueno a cenar...-y se dirigió abajo, sin darse cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta-

Pero lo que no sabía Yugi es que justo en ese momento, como la ventana estaba abierta entro un desconocido... con una bata larga de color negra, tipo batman... con mechones dorados... y el pelo como Yugi de multicolor... rojizos con negro... mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa, y una cara seductora... estaba claro que su victima no estaba... pero calma en otra ocasión... cuando durmiera podría tener a ese niño que tanto le gustó...

Bueno queridos lectores... habrá continuación no se preocupen... hay muchos capítulos es recién el comienzo... falta que Yugi y Yami se conozcan muajajaja

Xanxisk: verdad amigui flor?

Flor: pos si... esta buena la historia aun que nunca leo... XDDD

Xanxisk: .n en eso tienes razón pero bueno... rewiers!!! Rewiers!!!


	2. tengo miedo

Gracias a todas... por sus rewiew!!!... a pauly, alejamoto diethel, sofi, moderadora blacky y lok lunatica

Ahora las respuestas:

Pauly: muchas gracias niña, por tu sugerencia espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y te diviertas, pondré un poco de entretención... Muchas gracias!!!

Alejamoto diethel: gracias a ti también... por tu rewiew, pero calma a medida que van los capitulo... te darás cuenta que fue lo que paso entre los vampiros, de por que odian tanto a los hombres... ya?, OK gracias...

Sofi: si puede ser rara amigui, pero igual te gusto... XDD... ya amigui gracias por tu rewiew y sigue leyendo q es muy importante para mi... besos!!

Moderadora blacky: mi otra mejor amigui... gracias piíta pollito castro... me alegro que estés siempre conmigo y me apoyes en todo, continuare la historia y espero que este capitulo te guste!!!

Lok lunatica: muchas gracias por tu rewiew y espero que sigas leyendo

----- -------------------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------- -----------

Xanxisk: que bien nos llegaron muchos rewiews!!!...

Flor: si muchos, oye xanxa me voy a tener que ir, mi mamá me llama-

Xanxisk: OK, bueno en ese caso llamemos a la Pía – tomo un teléfono y marco el número, mientras lo dejaba de lado le hablo a flor- ya flor... que estés bien...- escucho la voz de su amiga- alo... pía?, ya, ven te estoy esperando... no lo siento, es que la flor se fue, pero vas a estar con migo... OK?, ya xao - colgó – y bien queridos lectores seguimos con el fics... mata ne!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---abuelo tengo un vampiro metido en la casa---

Capitulo 2

"Tengo miedo"

Yugi estaba cenando de lo mas bien con su abuelo, cuando escucho el crujir, de "algo" en su habitación, que se escucho por toda la casa... el abuelo no lo sintió pues ya estaba bastante viejito para esas cosas.

Yugi: abuelito escuchaste "eso" desde el segundo piso – dijo preocupado-

Salomón: no, que cosa Yugi?-Salomón no había captado -

Yugi: bueno, voy a ver abuelito, esperame – quien de inmediato fue a investigar-

Salomón: que raro es este muchacho, por todo va a ver arriba...mmm... - dijo en un gusto – esta muy bueno jejeje

Yugi subió las escaleras y con miedo fue a ver que era lo que había sonado en su habitación, pero cuando entro no había nada estaba oscuro solamente y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenia la ventana abierta... ya que estaba muy fresca la habitación... se acerco miro alrededor y hablando, cerro.

Yugi: mmm... que raro... había jurado que se escucharon crujidos... pero bueno... mmm?-dijo Yugi cuando vio el suelo, que se encontraba con pisadas de una persona – y esto? – se acerco – estas no son mis pisada!!! – se alerto – pero aquí no hay nadie... que extraño...

Cuando de la nada una figura negra se coloco detrás de Yugi... él no se daba cuenta pero la figura reflejaba un ser humano, quien se acercaba de a poco hacia el cuerpo de Yugi... cuando esta figura se vio mas iluminada se vio una sonrisa maliciosa... y se pudo notar mejor su cara... y Yugi no se daba cuenta, hasta que sintió la presencia tan fuerte que se preocupo mas y miro hacia atrás pero dándose cuenta que no había nadie... con signos de interrogación se dirige a terminar de cenar con su abuelo...

¿?: Maldición!!... por Ra, cuando podré atraparlo? – dijo esta persona... muy enojada por no haber atrapado al dulce niño – en todo caso... hoy malik, bakura y Joey atraparan mas niños... que los transformaran en vampiros... saben muy bien que si no cumplen con esto... habrán mas mortales que destruirán todo... grrrr... ya verán... este niño es perfecto... jajajaja... con él podremos convertir todo en negro... y de paso vengarnos por lo que nos hicieron... - este ser se había escondido en un rincón de la habitación de Yugi para poder morderlo en la noche... sin nadie a la vista –

Abajo en la cocina Yugi y Salomón habían terminado de cenar... y a Yugi le tocaba lavar los platos sucios, con una sonrisa reflejada en la cara, Salomón se va a costar, pues siempre como a esta hora le daba sueño y creía que mejor seria irse a dormir... dejando solo a su nieto... Yugi por otro lado, estaba terminando de lavar los platos, para después apagar la luz de la cocina y yéndose hacia su habitación a estudiar...

Yugi estando en su habitación saco un libro de matemáticas, un lápiz y una goma de borrar... el ser que se encontraba muy atento le afecto la luz y se tapo los ojos... mientras que Yugi estudiaba no muy preocupado...

Cuando termino de estudiar se fue a bañar... se dirigió al cuarto de baño... dio vuelta las llaves para tener la temperatura regulada como quería del agua se saco la ropa y se metió, el ser lo siguió y cuando entro sin percatarse de nada... quedo impresionado con el esbelto y hermoso cuerpo de Yugi haciendo que este se sonrojara... nunca antes había sentido algo así por nadie y mucho menos por un mortal... él los odiaba después de lo que los humanos normales habían hecho no podía perdonar... así que dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, se percato que el chico había terminado de bañarse y rápidamente salio del baño yéndose a la habitación... Yugi sin percatarse de nada aun, se seco su hermoso cuerpo, colocándose su pijama de estrellitas, para luego lavarse los dientes... cuando termino se fue a acostar... el ser se quedo quieto... Yugi apago las luces, saco las sabanas que estaban guardadas entre frazadas... y se acostó... cerrando los ojos de a poco, y quedar dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro. El ser lo miro... sentía que ese niño era como un ángel... se veía tan hermoso mientras dormía muy inocentemente... era perfecto por un momento dudo en morderlo... para convertirlo en vampiro, pero recordando aquellas palabras, no se resistió a morderlo... cuando estaba a punto... Yugi se corrió de posición... dejando a ese ser sorprendido... sus labios estaban tan cercas del uno al otro... que era imposible no besarlo... y sin resistirse a esos labios tan hermosos, se acerco, y los beso con muchos sentimiento confundibles... pero a causa de esto el pequeño, despierta.

Yugi: mmm...que... aww – bostezo – que esta... - abrió los ojos en impresión, despertando completamente – quien eres?!!!, que haces en mi pieza?!!!! – estaba bastante asustado, y como no... un vampiro acababa de entrar a su habitación, para que, para matarlo y beber toda su sangre!! – aléjate quieres matarme!!!!-

El ser no hizo otro movimiento más que con un dedo serrar esos labios de donde venían todas esas preguntas –

Yami: shh... calmate... no voy a hacerte nada aun... pero quiero que recuerdes muy bien mi nombre... yo soy Yami... el dark, Yami... no lo olvides nos encontraremos en donde menos lo esperes – con esto, Yami, sale desapareciendo... -

Yugi: - en completa impresión- snif... snif... el querrá comerme... me va a matar... - aun en ese estado el pobre de Yugi, no podía dormir, era mucha la impresión... y el miedo – snif... snif... tengo miedo...

Por otra parte un Yami... serio con filosos colmillos caminaba por el parque... con rabia y confusión a la vez... que increíble un inmortal como él... no pudo transformar a un niño tan importante en vampiro... se retaba así mismo... llegando a una banca donde se encontraban tres personas, muy parecidas a él, vestidos de negro... con pulseras de puntas filosas... con negro los ojos, muy remarcado y con filosos colmillos... estaban conversando... que ya pronto transformarían a su presa...-

Yami bakura: miren quien llego... jajaja... - con mirada oscura – el perdedor... que no pudo atrapar a ese pendejo... - Yami estaba furioso... con sus mismas uñas podía matarlo, por ese comentario –

Joey: ja... ya viejo... déjalo en paz... - advirtió Joey por si Yami se descontrolaba – mira la cara que tiene...

Yami: gracias Joey... más cuidado... o no me digas que tú tampoco pudiste atrapar a tu presa... - mirando desafiadoramente –

Yami bakura: grrrr... ya vasta, hoy lo hago... ja... tú no pudiste, OH no me digas que ese simple mortal... te comió a ti...- Yami miro... muy desafiadoramente... estaba a que lo estrangulaba –

Yami: no, no pude... pero ya verán que podré... hablando de esto... tu presa Joey ya la tienes? – pregunto Yami, ya que Joey era nuevo en esto –

Joey: ja... oye... seré nuevo, pero estupido nunca si viejo ya la tengo, y te digo... que sirve mucho para nuestros planes...

Yami: OK... veremos... hoy ustedes atraparan a sus presas... y malik, donde se metió ese...

De la nada aparece malik... con un disgusto en su cara... y odio en sus ojos...

Malik: mm... creo que ya esperaste demasiado... aquí estoy... líder – burlándose –

Yami: deja esos berrinches... supongo que ya tienes tu presa o no?

Malik: si, si... cuando acabamos con el resto de los demás... maldito?

Yami: estupido... hoy ustedes van a trasformarlos... espero que sean buenos...- dijo fastidiado – grrr...

Todos: si...

Malik: deja de dar órdenes... mal nacido – muy fastidiado-

Yami: cállate... tu quisiste actuar con nosotros... no te puedes echar para atrás, imbecil – Yami era mas o menos pasivo en estas cosas de tirar garabatos-

Malik: grrrrrr!!!....

Ahora todos estos dark... van a transformar a sus presas... con una sonrisa malévola en la cara de Yami... da la orden de ir... después el transformara a su presa... a Yugi para que al fin vengue lo que les hicieron los hombres....

------------------------ -------------------------------- ---------------------------------

bien queridos lectores dejen rewiew para mas capítulos gracias...Mata ne!!


	3. una mirada inocente contra una mirada os...

Gracias a Moderadora blacky, Guerrera lunar, Aguila fanel, Dark-aliss, Alejamoto diethel por sus rewiers!!!

Respondiendo: 

Moderadora blacky: muchas gracias piíta, siempre me das valor en todo... y lo siento por lo del fics en no continuarlo pero... ya vez, algunas veces me da una lata tremenda... cuando aparece la inspiración recién escribo XDD...

Guerrera lunar: jajajaja muchas gracias de nuevo!!!... wow lo siento a ti también por no continuar el fics antes pero como mi amigui de acá lo sabe... eso de la inspiración viene sola XDD... bueno muchas gracias por tu rewier y mandale saludos a rex ok?...

Aguila fanel: jajajaja... bueno si... a mí también me encantan estas parejas, especial la de yamixyugi... se ven muy lindos... , bueno gracias por tu rewier y sigue leyendo

Dark-aliss: jajaja niña pues no te quedes intrigada sigue leyendo con este capi

Alejamoto diethel: XDDDD!!!... bueno sí, pobre Yugi... al joey como vampiro... a mi tampoco pero esta vez quería dejar a seto inocentemente, dejémoslo tranquilito una vez de lo tan serio que es XDD...

---------------------- ----------------------------------------------- -----------------------

Xanxisk: uy!! Que me tarde en actualizar este fanfics... verdad Pía? - dijo sentándose bien en la silla del computador – pero al fin a cabe... ahora se tendrá q esperar hasta la próxima semana... OOU espero

Pía: uy!!... si xanxa... pero bueno niña me gusto mucho este capitulo jajajaja q eres loquita para tus cosas... - sentándose junto a lado de xanxa – pero, espero q no te quede sin inspiración mucha gente se pondrá triste si no lo continuas

Xanxisk: hay pía... claro que de alguna manera tengo que continuar la súper historia vampiresca... oye TT hablando de vampiresca, sabias que mi niño, dejo de ser gótico y me dejo aquí solita en el mundo de la oscuridad... con mi dark interior... TT

Pía: puxa xanxa que malo... pero bueno has hablado con él? supongo-

Xanxisk: no aun no... pero ya hablare... bueno pía sigamos con esto que supongo que los lectores están medios chatos con estas hablas... XDDD voy a traer a Yami para que babeemos una semana... – con ojitos esperanzados por lo que acaba de decir-

Pía: Ya!!!!... si, si, si, si, si, si así será mucho mejor XDDD – muy contenta – entonces vamos rápido con el fics!!!

Xanxisk: U siiiii

---------------------- --------------------------------------- -------------------------------

**-$ Abuelo tengo un vampiro metido en la casa $-**

capitulo 3

"una mirada inocente contra una mirada oscura"

Era de noche en la ciudad de domino... y estos inmortales caminaban, relajados, con una mirada serena... oscura y a la vez confiada... siempre salían de noche, odiaban el sol, la luz... era lo peor para ellos... su debilidad... pertenecían a una familia de vampiros... reales con colmillos... su destino eran las victimas que tenían en mente y todo para vengarse de los hombres... de los malditos hombres quienes acabaron con su familia y mayoría de su raza, Joey, como recién se integro había tenido una riña grande con un hombre, lo habían traicionado, la gente después de saber su secreto nunca mas se acercaron a él, hasta su mejor amigo... pero ¿como conoció a Yami y los demás?, simple... fue a un bar una noche... solo, sin nadie... miraba con una cara de odio a los que lo atendieron... tenia los ojos bien oscuros, como así decir transparentes... sin nada en mente... él se rehusaba a probar el rico néctar rojo... que salía de las venas de la gente, podía matar y eso no era el caso... pero después de lo que le había pasado, ya no quiso pensar en nada... y sin fijarse parándose golpea accidentalmente a un sujeto... el otro... el desconocido lo mira y lo ve... pero en un momento después se da cuenta que tenia colmillos grandes afilados, para morder y matar...

Yami: oye... tu ¿de donde eres? – dando vuelta para verlo a la cara –

Joey: que te importa... – sin tomarle atención lo ignora y se dirige hacia la salida... pero este, lo toma bruscamente dándolo vuelta de nuevo y amenazándolo con tus colmillos en su cuello – que quieres... oye eres un vampiro – uno se le acerco

Bakura: sshhh... cálmate desgraciado... no te pueden escuchar engendro – mirándolo enojadamente... –

Joey: pero que quieren!! – el tipo quien lo había dado vuelta bruscamente se tranquilizo y le empezó a explicar-

Yami: en primer lugar me voy a presentar, no acostumbro a presentarme enfrente de mortales pero mi nombre es Yami y soy dark... ellos 2 son malik y bakura, están con migo por un asunto y eh visto que tus colmillos son realmente grandes a que se refiere eso?

Joey: tu también los tienes bien grandes... jaja... al parecer acabaste de devorar a tu victima o me equivoco

Yami: - nadie hasta ahora ningún mortal le había dicho tal comentario, pues una gotita de sangre resbalaba por su labio inferior aun así siguió en preguntar, serio muy serio – en fin... tu también eres dark al parecer... y eso se explica el comportamiento tan silencioso, eres un vampiro?

Joey: Sé podría decir que si... no acostumbro a tomar sangre, eh dejado de probar ese jugo tan delicioso – poniéndose muy incomodo a tal conversación – pero... porque a causa de esto? –

Yami: - prosiguió tranquilo, había encontrado otro mas, pero antes se había corrido la gotita de sangre con sus dedos – bien, al parecer también tuviste problemas con estos infelices – joey asintió – jaja... ok... muy bien, te voy a decir el gran secreto que tenemos en mi grupo, todos los que estamos le debemos algo a los hombres... venganza por lo que nos hicieron – apretó su puño – son uno malditos hijos de puta, no valen nada... y por eso... nos vengaremos... la idea es que todos nosotros, si es que te quieres unir... transformaremos a unas victimas... para convertirlas en nuestra raza... y así con el inmenso poder que tienen... mataremos a todos... como veras yo organice esto... y ¿que me dices? – colocándose confiado...

Joey: será difícil que me una... soy silencioso solo me dejo llevar por el viento oscuro de las sombras... no acostumbro a meterme en líos... pero... – una pausa – pero... no tengo mas remedio... me agrada estar... solo... una cosa... no interrumpan mi privacidad... es lo único que me mantiene vivo en este mundo... desagradable... ¿entendido?

Yami: amigo... olvide preguntar tu nombre... como te llamas... hermano – dijo Yami poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro –

Joey: joey... yami, joey – acabándose por fin la escena recordatoria –

Y siempre recordaba aquella escena, pero ahora estaban todos... bakura, malik y él... entonces ya no estaba solo... no necesitaba mortales para que lo dejaran botado... ni para decirle que era un maldito vampiro chupa sangre... en fin y al cabo, los demás eran como él...

Malik: oye joey... ¿Por qué estas tan callado? – dijo agregando una charla antes de continuar –

Joey: a que te refieres... siempre e sido callado –

Bakura: ándale... en que estas pensando... en tu victima... no lo creo... es bastante feo por así decir

Joey: mejor cierra tu apestosa boca... no, no es eso... pienso en mi historia... espero nunca cambiar ya saben...

Malik: pasas pensando en esa estupidez... pero pronto cambiaremos el mundo... solo tenemos que usar nuestras tácticas... eh practicado toda la noche... espero que me funcionen... jajaja... pero que va sus victimas son como el agujero negro de la carta... –

Joey y bakura: mejor cállate...

Bakura: engendro... tu victima es la peor...

Malik: cállate ladroncito de tumbas...

Bakura: grrrr... y tu cuidador de tumbas de 3cera... – joey ya no pescaba mucho, estaba acostumbrado... pero en fin que se le podía hacer... –

Mientras que Yami... analizaba la situación... lo que había pasado... antes, de porque quiso tanto ese mortal... de verdad había cautivado tanto su corazón... viejo y cubierto por espinas... era algo increíble de tantos años y de todos los mortales que les intereso... tenia que escoger al mas inocente... al mas puro... al que tenia un mundo de rosas... y cosas tan inocentes... para Yami eso era... lo peor que pudo haber pensado un tiempo... en creer cosas que nunca se harían realidad... pensó... mucho, mucho... en su vida antigua como un faraón... cuando todo era tan delicado y tan generosamente agradable... después de la traición que tubo con uno nunca volvió a confiar en algún mortal... después de eso... los odiaba a todos... y bebía sangre por el único placer de ver a la gente muerta... pero beber sangre era un deleite... era como agua bendita, pero solo que más espesa... que provocaba para él placer... de donde sea... del cuello... del hombro, le daba igual... solo era el hecho de sentir tan agradable sensación en su lengua... en su garganta... simplemente era delicioso y sabia también que sus compañeros también le gustaba mucho eso...

De tanto reflexionar, ya le dolía la cabeza... pero quería ver a Yugi de nuevo... si a su Yugi con esos labios tan hermosos y esos ojos grandes y violetas que brillaban con tanta emoción... y fantasía e inocencia... en fin y al cabo, toda oscuridad necesitaba su luz...

Muy decidido... camina con pasos... inseguros hacia la casa de Yugi... pero aun estaba muy decidido en verlo y darle otra visita... además también podría convertirlo esta vez en vampiro... y lograr su supuesto objetivo. Llegó... y estaba al frente, con un salto se logra subir al árbol que estaba muy cerca de la casa – tienda... y ve por la ventana del 2do piso... y ahí estaba Yugi dormido... en donde pudo conciliar el sueño, aun con la antes visita de Yami... logro dormir... preocupado pero pudo dormir... y Yami... estaba ahí trantando de abrir la ventana... sin despertar a su luz... logro entrar sin ningún mayor problema... y cerro con cuidado... afuera corría un aire helado... y podía provocar el despertar de yugi... por eso... cerro de inmediato... entrando... mirándolo... tan dulcemente...

Yugi por su parte dormía placidamente... pero se corrió un poco al sentir la presencia de Yami acercándose... y cada vez se sentía más fuerte... y más fuerte y más fuerte y más fuerte... fuerte... fuerte... hasta que abrió un poco los ojos... pero se sintió cómodo... se le olvido la visita de antes... pues... Yami sin saber porque acariciaba la mejilla... la nariz... y le susurraba cosas tan pequeñas al oído...

Yami: shhh... duerme... todo esta tan calmando... descansa... cierra esos ojitos... que mañana veras la sorpresa... – Yami al parecer se estaba enamorando... pero su amor era prohibido... se había enamorado de un mortal- solo duerme... y déjate llevar por estas caricias – Yugi no reconoció la voz y se dejo manipular por este... de alguna manera esa persona lo hacia sentir muy cómodo, protegido... en fin el era tan inocente que... no sabia en donde se estaba metiendo – eso es...

Yugi: mmm... – yugi igual se quejaba...

Yami: - y este se empieza a acercar deslizando su boca hacia el cuello de Yugi y a la vez respirando el olor tan delicioso... que tenia... y abriendo un poco su boca dejándose ver esos afilados colmillos para enterrárselos a Yugi – bien, ya pronto serás mío... como mi esclavo... y estarás para siempre conmigo convertido en vampiro en mi raza con tus colmillos... hermosos... que pronto tendrás – pensaba-

Yugi: mmm!!... – yugi comenzó a ponerse tenso a tal acto que de repente se le vino a la cabeza la tan inesperada visita de ese vampiro... Yami... – _Yami... _

Yami: - escucho esto – yugi?... –

Yugi: _Yami..._ no me comas... no quiero que me mates... – esto le afecto seriamente, pues él lo que menos quería es que su yugi le tuviera miedo por el hecho de que fuese vampiro – _Yami..._

Producto de esto... Yami se aleja del cuello de su koi preocupado... triste... y solo lo que pudo hacer es acostarse con él... a un lado bajo las frazada acomodando su cara con la de yugi sin ser notado... estaba helado pero las cobijas lo calentaban un poco... se olvido del mundo de todo... hasta su odio por los mortales lo que no sabia si es yugi lo amaría como el... solo quería lo mejor ahora que había conocido a este tenshi...

xanxisk: ufff me falto capitulo pero quería enviarlo XDDD... en fin rewiers y más capis ya saben gracias lectores son geniales!!!


End file.
